Automobile seats usually have a seat cushion and a seat back. To allow the seat back to be positioned at a desired angular orientation relative to the seat cushion, reclining mechanisms are often provided. Those mechanisms permit the seat back to be pivoted as desired by the seat occupant between a relatively upright position, through intermediate positions, to a substantially reclined position that allows the seat occupant to be recumbent.